The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 18
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: Captain Gutt has an evil plan to know the Defenders whereabouts by keeping hostages and a monstrous creature has returned.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 18: The Return of The Wolf

(_The Realm of Darkness or Night Realm for sort. Always dark, always bad and full of evil thoughts._)

Silas (from Ice Age 4): What do you think the captain is doing?

Raz (from Ice Age 4): Don't know.

(_Meanwhile, their captain is thinking of an evil plan_)

Captain Gutt (from Ice Age 4): Those blasted heroes. How can I damn beat them? Maybe I can attack a world and lock them in a trap. But which one? The Ice Valley? No, maybe later and it's also our home world. In Port Royal we find most of all secret places. This one! (_points at a known world_) No, no. We've already been there. That's Equastria. But wait, those ponies might know more about their village as I my ship. I wonder?

Flynn (from Ice Age 4): Hello, captain.

Captain Gutt: I got it! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo; Flynn!

Flynn: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo; captain?

Captain Gutt: Applejack's, Rarity's and Rainbow Dash's little sisters. They might know more about the heroes.

Flynn: But would they also tell it, captain?

Captain Gutt: Who knows. But I got something special in mind. Something cruel. Call the crew!

Flynn: Aye, aye sir. Call the crew. Yeah, yeah. Call the crew.

(_Castlevania, A couple of days earlier, things were a little different and busy. Well, for me. Thea and I had for the first time s… Well, you know what I mean. The music is 'Sexual Healing'_)

Me: Thea, I know we're both nervous. We have never done this before. But you can take the time, darling.

(_Thea arrived in some hot clothes ready for action. Then the funniest thing happens over and over. She runs at me, jumps and then land on me. It could be a bit painful, but it's worth it._)

Me: (_scream for my life and said OOOOOOOOh because I had pain_)

(_Geronimo's sister was so full of love_._ Christmas, she was dressed like a hot elf and I as Santa_)

Me: Merry Christmas! (_she jumps at me_) Ho. Ho. Ho.

(_It was the love that kept us together… Then I was dressed as a police man and she as a bad girl I should say_)

Me: Halt! (_she jumps at me_) Wah. 187, Officer down.

(_And is still getting stronger_. _Then we're dressed for President's Day, even it's typical for the USA_)

Me: Happy President's Day! (_she jumps at me_) God bless America!

Today

(_And so, it was always fun_. _But now we're planning for things_)

Thea Stilton: So what are we going to do?

Me: Maybe we can take the Defenders to the beach or to the forest. You can choose.

Tai (from Digimon): (_from a distance_) This can't be happening!

Thea: What was that?

Me: Let's look.

Tai: I can't believe I've been beaten by a pony girl.

Rainbow Dash: You were cheating.

Thea: What's the matter?

Me: What's all that arguing about?

Tai: She cheated!

Rainbow Dash: He can't admit he lost!

Me: One at a time!

(_Then everything is quiet_)

Me: Thank you. Well, I understood what you said, so I'm gonna say this. It's only a game. You must play for fun.

Thea: Well, you sometimes can't admit you lost when you play against your father.

Me: I'm trying to change that. Anyway, learn to get along with each other. No more argues, okay?

Tai and Rainbow Dash: We'll try. (_still looking angry at each other_)

Me: Call the others. I've got a surprise for you all.

(_We went to the beach, it's a beautiful day for that_)

Me: This is what I call relaxing.

Trap: It's so hot in here.

Thea: Yeah, this is not normal.

Me: You did put suncream on your skin, did you?

Trap: I think I forgot.

Me: Well, there's some in the luggage. Wait a minute. What's that in the distance on sea.

(_I used a spyglass to look what it is. It was a large ship made of ice. It's actually kinda crazy because of the heat the ice should melt. But I saw who was on that ship._)

Geronimo: What's the matter?

Me: It's Gutt.

Manny (from Ice Age): Captain Gutt?

Me: Yes. And by seeing through my spyglass they have hostages.

Benjamin (from Geronimo Stilton): What kind of hostages?

Me: They look like ponies. Twilight, are those familiar to you?

(_I gave Twilight Sparkle the spyglass and let her watch what's happening_)

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. They got Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Me: Apple Thing, Sweetie Belle and Scootawhates?

Applejack: Apple Bloom is my sister.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle is my sister.

Rainbow Dash: And Scootaloo is my adopted sister.

Thea: Sisters? As in family relatives?

Me: By the sound of it, yes. The question is what does Gutt want with those ponies?

Peter Pan: We'll find out later. We must rescue them. They need us.

Me: Defenders assemble and action!

(_So we followed Gutt and his crew, but what we don't know is that a dangerous enemy of ours has once again returned._)

(_Theme of the Wolf from Prokofiev's Peter and the Wolf is played in the background_)

(_The trail of Captain Gutt led us into a cave filled with water._)

Captain Gutt: Listen very well, ponies. You tell us were the whereabouts of the Defenders are and we will set you free and you won't be killed.

Apple Bloom: We don't know what you're talking about. We don't know anything.

Me: The dog.

Thea: Poor Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Captain Gutt: Am I not a man of me word, Mr. Flynn?

Flynn: Well, uh, yes. (_starts thinking_) Always, captain.

Captain Gutt: Come on, you three. Soon the tide will rise and you won't make it.

Discord: I'll try something.

Me: What?

Discord: Trust me.

(_Discord is hiding behind a rock_)

Captain Gutt: And remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. (_he begins to lose his patience_) This is your last chance, ponies!

Discord: (_changing his voice_) Manatoa, great spirit of mighty seawater, speak. Beware, Captain Gutt. Beware! (_echoing_)

Captain Gutt: Did you here that, boys?

Flynn: It's an evil spirit, captain.

Captain Gutt: You stay here and guard the ponies. Spirit of the seawater, is it?

(_Gutt is looking around to see what it is. Discord is coming back to us and Iago also has an idea. He flies to a rock._)

Iago: (_silently_) Pst, guys. Watch this. (_Imitating Gutt's voice_) Mates.

Crew: Aye, captain?

Iago (_imitating Gutt's voice_): Release the three young ponies and take them back to their world.

Squint: Yo ho ho, and a bottle of cool with us, Captain. We'll release them and...What?! But Captain...

Iago (_imitating Gutt's voice_): Those are my orders, Mr. Squint!

Crew: Aye aye, Captain.

Thea: (_giggles_)

Raz: I really don't what's gotten into the captain.

Captain Gutt: What's this?

Silas: Come on, landlubbers. Row faster.

Captain Gutt: What do you think you're doing?

Silas: We're doing just what you told us, Captain.

Flynn: We're carrying out you're orders.

Captain Gutt: My orders?

Gupta : Yeah, Captain. Didn't you just say...

Captain Gutt: (_pushes the boat_) Put them back, you blithering idiots! My orders indeed. Of all the bumbling...

(_But then Gutt hears Iago imitating his voice_)

Iago (_imitating Gutt's voice_): Mates! Just exactly what do you think you are doing?

Raz: We're putting them back like you said, Captain.

Iago (_imitating Gutt's voice_): I said nothing of the sort!

Flynn: But Captain, you did.

Squint: Yeah! You said...

Iago (imitating Gutt's voice): For the last time. Take the three young ponies back to their world. Understand?! (_echoing_)

Crew: (_nervously_) Aye aye, sir.

(_Meanwhile Gutt sneaks behind Iago_)

Iago (_imitating Gutt's voice_ ): And one more thing. When we return to our fellow Dark Lords tell them to help themselves to my bounty.

(_Gutt is trying to grab Iago_)

Thea and Jasmine: Iago!

Captain Gutt: Here's you spirit, Flynn!

(_Iago flies to the Defenders_)

Squint: It's that traitor, Iago!

(_Genie rescues Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle_)

(_Tai accidently falls near Gutt and Gutt tries to kill him_)

Captain Gutt: Prepare to taste steel, boy!

Tai: Help!

Rainbow Dash: Hang on, Tai!

(_Rainbow Dash flies down_)

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, wait!

(_Rainbow Dash puts her hoof on Gutt's sword and making it jiggle_)

Rainbow Dash: Run, Tai. I'll handle Gutt.

(_Rainbow Dash punch Squint, Silas, Flynn, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson, and makes fun of Gutt_)

Rainbow Dash: (_gives a gun to Flynn_) Try your luck, Flynn.

(_Rainbow Dash flies around_)

Raz: Blast her, Flynn!

Gupta: Let her have it!

Silas: Come one, you idiot!

Squint: Yeah, blast her!

Rainbow Dash: (_flies next to Gutt_) Right here, Flynn!

(_Flynn aims the gun_)

Captain Gutt: Shoot her, you fool! Wait! No! No!

(_Flynn pulled the trigger and everybody thought he shot Gutt_)

Squint: Captain!

Flynn: Oh no! What have I done? (_drops the pistol in the water_)

Fluttershy: Oh dear.

Pandora and Thea: How dreadful.

Rainbow Dash: What a pity. I'm afraid you pirates have lost your dear captain.

(_But Gutt's not dead. He tries to sneak behind Rainbow Dash_)

Flynn: Captain!

Rainbow Dash: (_To Gutt_) You know, you're a big, snaggle-toothed, dim-witted, stinky monkey!  
Defenders: (_gasp_)!

Captain Gutt: (_angrily_) What?!

Crew: (_angrily_) What?!

Captain Gutt: You are so dead!

(_Gutt tries to kill Rainbow Dash with his claws, and Rainbow Dash makes funny faces at him_)

Geronimo: Rainbow Dash, no!

Me: What do you think you're doing?!

Thea: Rainbow, stop!

Shira: Get away from him, Rainbow!

Squint: Give it to her, Captain!

Silas: Cleave her to the brisket!

(_Rainbow Dash ties Gutt up with rope and pull on his mustache. Angrily, Gutt breaks through the rope and corner Rainbow Dash near the cliff_)

Captain Gutt: I've got you this time.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, really?

Captain Gutt: Yeah, really!

Rainbow Dash: (_giggles_)

Captain Gutt: What's so funny?

Rainbow Dash: (_points down_)

(_Rainbow Dash and Gutt were in mid air Gutt panics)_

Captain Gutt: Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!

(_Gutt reaches with his left hand and uses his claws to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Rainbow Dash flies on to the cliff, making fun of Gutt_)

Rainbow Dash: Well, well, a prehistoric gorilla hanging by a cliff.

Captain Gutt: I'll get you for this, Dash! If it's the last thing I do!

(_But I looked behind and saw that a terrible creature has returned. The Wolf's theme was playing on the background_)

Me: (_frightened_) Thea. Guys.

Trap: What's the matter?

Me: Don't look now, but the Wolf has arrived (_pipsqueak voice_) from the entrance of the cave.

Geronimo: (_looks behind_) Oh my god.

Captain Gutt: (_looked behind_) Well, well. Look who we have here. The terror itself. Get her, animal. She's all yours.

Rainbow Dash: Hey wolfie. Do you want to eat me? Come and get it.

(_The Wolf tries to bite Rainbow Dash, but then ends up biting Gutt. At that moment, the Wolf starts to find the taste of Gutt very interesting._)

Rainbow Dash: What is it, Mr. Wolf? Not in the mood for pony? Do you want monkey chicken?

(_The Wolf was starting to think. Does he want to attack the Defenders or chase Gutt first. He wants to go after Gutt first and he nods to Rainbow Dash_)

Rainbow Dash: You do?"

(_The Wolf bites Gutt causing Gutt to fall and Gutt gets attacked by the Wolf in the water_)

Captain Gutt: Squint!

(_Squint, Flynn, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson get on their boat and try to come to Gutt's rescue_)

Gupta: Don't worry, Captain!

Squint: Yeah! Stay right there!

Flynn: We'll save you, sir!

(_While the Wolf continues attacking Gutt, Gutt keeps calling for Squint. Then the Wolf has Gutt on his snout and passes Gutt's crew_)

Crew: Captain!

(_Gutt runs over the Wolf and leaps off at the tail_)

Captain Gutt: Squint! Squint!

(_The Wolf swallows Gutt_)

Raz: Give him back!

(_Raz uses one of the oars to hit the Wolf on the head, but instead hits Gutt on the head, sending both Gutt and the Wolf at the bottom of the water. Gutt swims up to the boat_)

Captain Gutt: (_underwater_) Squint!

(_Gutt gets on the boat and his crew then try to row out of the caves_)

Captain Gutt: Row for your lives! Row for your li-. (_Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson hit the wall and fall in the water, and the Wolf swims to them_)

Captain Gutt and crew: (_screaming_) Aahhh!

(_The Wolf then bites Squint, Flynn, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson which causes the Wolf to want to eat them and Gutt. Then the Wolf chases Gutt and his crew out of the cave and on the horizon_)

Wolf: (roars)!

Captain Gutt and Crew: Help! Help!

Petrie: That serve Gutt and his crew right!

Me: Rainbow, that was a very dangerous thing to do!

Tai: Yeah, and for that I'd have to say... (_hugs Rainbow Dash_) Thank you, for saving me.

Rainbow Dash: I had to. We're a team.

Thea: We're all proud of you, Rainbow Dash.

Me: (_to Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo_) So you're Rarity's, Apple Jack's and Rainbow Dash's sisters.

Scootaloo: That's right.

Sweetie Belle: Thanks for rescuing us.

Me: If you want to join us, we would be really happy.

Apple Bloom: That would be great.

Pinkie Pie: But what about the Wolf? He's still loose!

Thea: He has an appetite for Gutt and his crew now, Pinkie Pie. That Wolf has probably forgotten all about us, for now.

Trap: But Pinkie Pie may be right! What if the Wolf gets tired of chasing Gutt and his crew! What if-

(_A wolf howl is heard, and Trap and Pinkie Pie run away in panic_)

Trap and Pinkie Pie: Aahhh! The Wolf is back!

(_Benjamin checks his benpad_)

Me: What's that, Ben?

Thea: New ringtone?

Benjamin: Yep.

Defenders: (_laughs_)

(_Meanwhile in Nightrealm_)

Nega-Sean: How could this happen? A wolf chasing some prehistoric creatures dressed as pirates.

Silas: It was all the fault of that pony Rainbow Dash.

Nega-Sean: You're telling me that all of you are beated by a pony.

(_The Wolf was in chains at the moment so he couldn't grab Gutt_)

Nega-Sean: I don't know what I can do to make him ignore you, captain. But he still hasn't forgotten our enemies.

Captain Gutt: Won't he try to eat me?

Nega-Sean: That's your problem. If you excuse me, I need to talk to someone.

(_Nega-Sean talks with someone_)

(Familiar person): I know you had the ring.

Nega-Sean: I had it. but it's taken from me. Perhaps the heroes did it. You and your legion can try to handle that. And perhaps the crazy one that's obsessed with the ring will also search the ring.

(Familiar person): That schizofrenic freak knows very well that the ring belongs to me.

Nega-Sean: Let Gollum have his little fun. Don't kill him. After all he's your and my ally.

(Familiar person): Tomorrow is the beginning of the great war of Middle-Earth.

Nega-Sean: What will you do with people like Merlin?

(Familiar person): I will break him.

Nega-Sean: I pressume you will send the Nine. Success with it.

THE END


End file.
